A primary virtual machine running production workloads on a primary server may maintain a replica virtual machine mirroring the primary virtual machine to act as a failsafe, either at the same site or at a different location. The replica virtual machine may import any changes made to the primary virtual machine. If the primary virtual machine fails, the replica virtual machine may substitute in to run the production workload of the primary machine, in a process referred to as a “failover”.